


Into the Light

by Queenofthefangirls42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthefangirls42/pseuds/Queenofthefangirls42
Summary: With Chuck and Amara gone, things have changed. Mary is back. Dean and Castiel must eventually deal with their 'End of the World' kiss. Crowley, still coming to terms with the loss of his crown, and Castiel struggle to find Lucifer. Sam, well, he meets somebody he used to know.
This Story is also on Fanfiction.net under the username thequeenofthefangirls42





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Thank you for taking the time to read this... You might recognized some parts of this fanfic. I did use some parts from season 11 episode 23. SO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE SEEN THAT EPISODE. I HAVE ALSO USED SOME PARTS FROM THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 12. I CAN ASURE YOU THAT THIS FIC WILL BE VASTLY DIFFERENT THAN THE SHOW BUT PLEASE BE UP TO DATE AS I MAY BRING SOME SENCES IN. There will be one big difference, I won't be bringing in the British Men of Letters. I might later, but not right now. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors. I don't have a beta... Enjoy.

"What about us? What about Earth?" Dean asked. God and the Darkness were leaving. Would the be okay without God again?

"Earth will be fine. Its got you... and Sam." Chuck replied confidently before he turned to walk back to Amara. They joined hands. The both looked like they were the happiest they'd been in a long time.

"Dean. You gave me what I needed most. I wanna do the same for you." Amara spoke before she and God began to turn in to light and smoke. Their essences seem to dance as they rose up towards the sky. The sky was a beautiful bright blue again. Dean began to panic.

God had just left and had he really just left the whole world in their hands? This was too much. Why can't someone else save the world for once. He was so tired of it, tired of it all. He just wanted it all to stop. What the hell did Amara mean when she said she was going to give him what he needed most. He didn't need anything but sleep. "Well, Amara, I need a beer." Dean looked around and let out a small laugh when nothing showed up. _I better get back to the bunker,_ he thought to himself, _Sam thinks I'm dead._

* * *

Dean fought his way through the trees and bushes. "Come on." He said to his phone. The he looked around and asked, "Where the hell am I?"

"Help! Help me!" he heard a woman call. Dean looked around for her and the he found her. She was a confused blonde woman in a night gown.

"Mom?"

* * *

The sun had set by the time Sam and Castiel got back to the bunker.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. If you want to talk... I'm here if you need anything." Castiel said as the walked down the steps. He had no idea how to comfort Sam.

"Thanks, Cas." Sam said and then sighed. His brother was dead. This time there was no coming back. The 'New Death', Billie would never allow it. She had told them both that she was sick of them dying and then coming back again. He walked to the library and sat down, putting his face in his hands. He couldn't believe after everything he and Cas had gone through last year, trying to get Dean back, he was gone again. They could never truly win a fight. Sam looked up when he heard the sound of bottles hitting each other. Castiel stood next to him cradling a few beers. The angel awkwardly set them on the table next to Sam. Without saying a word, Sam grabbed a beer.

* * *

_In a messed a way, a small part of Dean had been a little relieved that the world was ending. Team Free Will, as he had called them so long ago and occasionally referred to the three of them in his thoughts, wouldn't have to run around anymore trying to save the world. A larger part of him, most of him, was guilty. This was all his fault. It was because of him that Castiel, Sam, Charlie and even Crowley and Rowena, had unleashed the Darkness. Dean glanced at the angel riding shotgun. Their tag team attempt at capturing Amara had failed and he didn't want to die sober. So here he was, the end neigh, taking Castiel on a beer run. It felt wrong to sit in silence._

_"How are you doing? You good?" Dean tried to break the silence. Castiel looked away and stare out the window. He watched the blur of trees out the window. This could be the last time he would ever get to admire them. Dean tried to get his attention again. "I mean, you know, with the whole Lucifer thing." Castiel scoffed at Dean._

_"I was just... So stupid." He shook his head as he spoke._

_"No, no, no. It wasn't stupid. You were right. You were right to let Lucifer ride shotgun. Me and Sam wouldn't have done that."_

_"Well, it didn't work."_

_"No, but it was our best shot and you stepped up." Dean said back._

_"I was just trying to help." Castiel said, thinking about what Ambriel had said about him being expendable._

_"Well, and you do help, Cas. You know, sometimes me and Sam have so much going on that we forget about everyone else."_

_"Well, you do live very exciting lives." Dean chuckled at Castiel's words._

_"Ya, that's one word for it. But you're always there, you know?"_

_Castiel was about to respond when he realized that this could be the last time he was alone with Dean. "Dean, pull over."_

_"No, let me finish. You're the best friend we've ever had. You're ou-"_

_"I said, pull over." Castiel's tone was terrifying. Dean did as he was told. Sometimes he forgot just how powerful the angel was. He pulled over to the side of the road and glanced nervously at a green sedan that sped by._

_"What's wrong, Cas?"_

_"This is the end of the world, Dean. And- and I don't want it to end before I get the chance to tell you that... I-I love you Dean." Castiel didn't even try to finish what he was thinking or give Dean a chance to respond. Castiel place one had behind Dean's neck and pressed his lips to Dean's._

_At first, all Castiel felt was terror. What if Dean pushed him away, but after a few minutes Dean began to kiss him back. Dean loved Castiel too, but this isn't how he wanted their first kiss to be. He never wanted it to happen just because it was the end of the world. He felt Castiel paw at his jacket and began to take it off. His phone rang, causing Castiel to pull away._

_Dean cleared his throat before answering, "Yo... Alright. We're on our way." Dean hung up and turn to Cas. "Sam's got something."_

* * *

"So, how much farther." His mother's voice tore him from his memory. They had just let the store where the bought Mary some clothes. She couldn't just walk around in her nighty forever. Dean had told her about almost everything she had missed in the last 33 years. He could see in her eyes the pain she felt. She never wanted her boys to be raised like this. She didn't want them to be hunters.

"A little over a half an hour." He responded. His mother looked exactly how he remembered her. She was beautiful. _is._ She _is_ beautiful. His mother was alive. After all of these years, he finally had her back. Dean was beyond happy. Then Dean thought back to Cas. What would happen to them.

* * *

Dean and Mary went down the bunker stairs. She was looking around in awe. "Mom, stay back for a minute. I want to give Sam a heads up so he doesn't have a heart attack." She nodded. Dean walked into the library and saw Sam and Castiel sitting side by side. Sam was drinking what looked like his third beer. He always did know how to drink in moderation. _Fucking goody goody,_ he thought, smiling to himself. He then looked at Castiel, who was staring at his own thumbs.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean said. Sam jumped, and turned to look at his brother. He stood up and ran to his brother, hugging him. Castiel stood up as well.

"Dean? You're alive? How?" Sam asked once he pulled away. Before Dean could respond, Castiel stepped towards him, wrapping his arms around Dean. He stepped back, not meeting Dean's eyes, and allowed Dean to answer Sam's question.

"I'll explain in a minute. Before I do, there's something you need to see." As if it was planned she stepped into view.

"Mom?" Sam breathed. Castiel was speechless. Neither of them could believe their eyes. Mary Winchester, dead 33 years, was standing before them.

"Hi, Sam." Mary smiled.

"Mom, this is Castiel. He's the angel." Dean said gesturing to Castiel.

"Hello." Castiel greeted her awkwardly. She nodded at him.

"You should tell them what happened." she said, trying to get everyone's eyes off her. Dean then gestured for everyone to take a seat at the library table.

"Well, Amara knew about the bomb. So instead of blowing her up, we talked. When I asked her what she wanted she brought Chuck in. They made up and she fixed him. Then decided to go on a little family retreat. Oh ya, God more or less named us the new caretakers of Earth." Dean gave them a short, choppy summary.

"And she brought me back." Mary volunteered.

"New caretakers?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Ya, he said that Earth would be fine because it had us." Dean clarified. When nobody else spoke again. He smiled at their mother. "Hey, why don't we get you settled in."


	2. Mama Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys struggle to get their mother settled in.

Mary stood inside room 15, her room. She was putting her few clothes into the tall brown dresser. The Men of Letters. John would have been a member of the Men of Letter if his father had lived. Then maybe her dad would have liked him a little better. Mary sighed and took a few steps back and sat on her bed. She was about to crawl into bed and consider never leaving, when somebody knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Mary smiled when she saw Sam's face peek through the door before opening it completely. It was so strange to look at Sam. The last time she'd seen Sam, he had been an infant. Now, he was over 6 ft tall and had a five o'clock shadow. She looked down at his hands.

"Hey, Mom. I don't know if you drink tea but…"

"I do." She gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him. Sam looked like a kid who was talking to his crush for the first time.

"Good… I wanted to say… if you ever want to talk, I know what it's like to come back and not feel like you really fit. In fact, we all do."

"I just have so much about you boys to catch up on. Mother stuff." Mary began to stand up. She had missed almost 33 years of her boys' lives… "You know, first tooth, first crush." Sam raised his eyebrows and let out a small laugh. "I just have a lot of blanks to fill in." She whispered.

"Right, uh… Dad's journal." Sam handed the journal to his mother. She took it carefully, like it was made of glass. "His writing, his words. It helped me fill in some blanks, answer questions I didn't know I had." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you."

Sam didn't know what else to say so he told her goodnight and began to leave, she stopped him. "Dean said you left the life. Why did you come back?"

"Well, Dad, he went missing. I left with Dean to find him and when I came back, my…" Sam stopped himself, he didn't want to talk about Jess ever again. "I realized this is my family. My family hunts. This is where I belong." Mary looked away. She never wanted this, ever. She didn't want them to grow up like this. Sam could have stayed in college and… "Mom." he continued, "For me… just, um… having you here… fills in the biggest blank."

Mary looked up at Sam again, smiling, and noticed he looked like he was about to cry. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around the neck of her fully grown son. Sam wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Mary didn't sleep that night. She stayed up reading her dead husband's journal. Her sweet John. The words in this journal, they weren't from the man she had known. This man was angry, hell bent on revenge. Even though her John had changed, she still wanted him back.

* * *

It was nearly 10 am when a quiet knocking woke Dean. He tried to ignore it, burying his face in his pillow and pulling the blanket up over his head, but the knock came again. On the other side of the door, Castiel heard a muffled, "Come in." He opened the door and peeked in before coming in all the way. Dean turned his head slightly to see who it was. "What's wrong, Cas?" His voice was still groggy from sleep.

"I apologize, you are usually up by now." Dean laughed into his pillow.

"It's a holiday."

"No. I don't believe it is." Castiel furrowed his brow as he spoke. To Dean it was. Finally he could sleep in and didn't have to worry about something bad going on.

"Never mind. What's up?" Dean started to move and sit up. Dean reached to his nightstand to grab a shirt. He started to put it on.

Castiel couldn't help but stare at the human as he put on his shirt. He watched Dean's biceps flex as he pulled the shirt over his head. Castiel thought Dean was one of his father's most beautiful creations.

"Cas?" Dean was looking at him, waiting for him to talk.

"Sorry, I-I just wanted to talk ab-" Castiel began, but then Dean suddenly remember his mother.

"Shit. Sorry, but I gotta go see if Mom's up. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure." Castiel stepped aside so Dean could leave. He had seen the panic in Dean's eyes. He hadn't been worried about his mom, he just didn't want to talk about yesterday. Maybe Dean hadn't meant it, maybe he just kissed him back because it felt like the right thing to do, or because he wanted to be with someone, anyone during the end of the world. Suddenly, Castiel was angry. The least Dean could do was say he wasn't interested.

Dean didn't want to talk to Castiel about that. Not yet at least. What if Castiel was coming to say that he just wanted to be with somebody on the last day. What if he was there to say he meant it. Dean wanted that, he wanted to be with his angel more than anything else in the world. But he couldn't handle both his mom being back and Castiel. Plus, how would his mother react?

* * *

The rest of the day was sort of a blur for the boys. They spent hours in the library, explaining and answering questions about the things their mother missed. They told her almost everything. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the boys, neither of them mentioned Sam being hooked on Demon Blood. Sure, they mentioned how he had had powers, but they blamed that on the Demon Blood from Yellow Eyes. Neither of them spoke of Jess or of Samuel. They didn't need their mother knowing about her father going off the deep end.

Mary listened carefully, asking questions whenever she had them. This turned out to be quite often. By the end of their story, Mary looked sad and put her head in her hands. She looked back up and ran her fingers through her hair absent mindedly.

"My sweet boys… I'm so sorry you had to live through all this. I never wanted you in this life…"

"We would have been pulled in eventually, with us being the vessels and everything." Dean put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe… Who's hungry?" She asked loudly, trying desperately to change the subject. The boys let it slide.

* * *

Sam had been terrified of explaining things to his mom. Mostly, it was because of Ruby. Sam knew he'd made a lot of mistakes, but Ruby, she was the worst. He never wanted his mother to find out about the Demon Blood. He didn't want to see the look of disgust that would have come across her face.

Sam couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Demon Blood. He missed that power… He had stopped craving it years ago and wasn't even sure it would work anymore. But he- He was pulled from his thoughts when his mother came in. She was holding a box of pie. Sam had never seen Dean eat pie that fast.

* * *

Crowley stood on the side of the road. His attempt at putting Lucifer back in the cage had failed. Now, Lucifer had Rowena. Great, the Devil had his Ginger Whore of a mother.

* * *

Mary couldn't sleep the second night either. Instead of laying in bed and reading like she had done the previous night, she wandered around the bunker, searching out all of the secrets it held. She ended up in what looked to be a small storage room. Little did she know it was the Archive Room. Behind those shelves was the room, dubbed their 'Sex Torture Dungeon' by Kevin, that had held Crowley, Rowena, Demon Dean, and a variety of other big bads they had faced. Mary didn't notice the tiny sliver of paint under the shelves. She sat on the floor of the Archive Room looking through file after file.

"Can't sleep?" Mary seemed to jump a mile. She looked up and saw Castiel standing next to her. "I apologize, my intentions were not to scare you."

"It's fine." Mary smiled and began to gather the files in front of her. Castiel stuck a hand out to help her up. She took it happily. Castiel lead her from the room that help so many foul memories for him. He shivered when he thought of Dean sitting in the hidden part of the Archive Room. Demon Dean, not his Dean.

"I understand how difficult this must be for you. I remember my first moments on Earth. It's jarring."

"You're really an angel, huh?"

"A poor excuse for one, but nonetheless, I am an angel." Castiel said. There was both a hint of pride and sadness in his voice. He did betray Heaven on multiple occasions.

"Dean says you've only been on Earth for 8 or so years."

"That seems accurate." Castiel confirmed after taking a moment to count. Castiel stopped in front of Mary's room.

"After you left Heaven, when did it start to feel like… like you fit? Like you… belonged her?"

"I'm still not sure I do… What are those files?"

"Oh." She said looking down at them. "Just things that interest me."

"Haven't you noticed they all have to do with traveling through time?" Mary looked shocked. She honestly hadn't realized. She had thought she was just browsing when really, she was subconsciously collecting research. She was about to ask how he knew. "TT1 on the folder means time travel. Mary, you belong here. Sam and Dean need you here. It will take some time but I promise that you will feel more at home the longer you are here."

"Thank you, Castiel. I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight." Castiel nodded a goodnight and walked away.

He paused outside Dean's bedroom door. Castiel's internal clock told him it was almost 3 am. It was too early for him to try to talk to Dean. Dean probably didn't even want to talk to him. So Castiel left.

Mary didn't stay in her room long. She ended up in the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes dropped down to the blonde braid that sat on her shoulder. Next thing she knew, she was holding scissors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE IT GETS GAYER AND FASTER JUST LET ME BUILD UP!!!!


	3. Agent Angel, Agent Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters go on a family hunt. Castiel and Crowley hunt down Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will no longer follow the canon timeline so hardcore. I am finally caught up to where I want to be. So, now I can start going were I really wanna go with this. I will be using some scenes but not as many.-Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please review!

Sam and Dean sat across from each other in the large kitchen. They were both sporting the signature Winchester look. Dean took a bite of his toast and rubbed his eyes as he swallowed. Both of the boys felt strange. It felt so weird for them to eat breakfast and not be worrying about some big bad trying to destroy the world. They had grown so used to being under constant pressure.

Dean looked up from his breakfast and saw Castiel standing in the doorway. "Morning, Sunshine." Dean cringed when 'Sunshine' slipped out. "Coffee?" He added, trying not to look at Castiel.

"No, thank you. I have to go." Castiel stated. Dean looked up and met his eyes. He flinched when he saw the defiant look on the angel's face. Castiel turned away and started to leave.

"Cas, wait." Sam got up and tried to chase after the angel. Dean followed his younger brother slowly. "Where are you off too?" Sam asked.

Castiel sighed and turned around. "Cleveland, Ohio." He continued when he saw the confused look on both of the boys' faces. "I think I may have a lead on Lucifer. There is a report of a man whose eyes glowed red."

"Okay. Yeah, that sounds like something. We should check it out." Dean agreed.

"No, I will go _alone._ "

"Cas, you can't go up against the devil alone." Dean insisted.

The angel rolled his eyes. "If it is him, I will call you. Okay? In the meantime, I think you're need here." Castiel sounded short and angry. He didn't want to be around Dean right now. He left before any of the other men could stop him again or ask him stupid questions.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked as he and Dean walked back to the kitchen. Dean didn't respond. He knew what it was about. Castiel was mad at him because he'd blown the angel off the other day. They both reclaimed their seats. Sam noticed the strange look on Dean's face and was about to ask what was wrong when their mom came in. She was also wearing the Winchester signature look but... There was something different about her.

"Morning, boys."

"Morning." Sam was the only one who responded. He watched as his mother reached for the bacon that was over an hour old. "Oh, I can fry up some more. That's probably cold now..."

"It's bacon." She said, giving Sam a funny look and shrugging.

"Wow, we are so related." Dean smiled up at her. "Did you cut your hair?"

"Um, yeah. I thought I should keep it short. Why give the bad guys the advantage of long, pullable hair, right?"

"I've been trying to tell Sam that for years." Dean said as he smirked. Sam glared at him.

"Wait, bad guys? Are you planning on hunting?" Sam asked as he motioned for her to take a seat next to him. She did.

"Yeah. I had Dean pick me up some newspapers." Sam shot Dean a look that screamed "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I didn't know she was looking for a case!" Dean tried to defend himself.

"I wasn't looking for one... It just kinda happened." Mary gave an awkward smile.

"Mom, I thought- I thought you were done hunting?" Sam asked. The last thing either of the boys wanted was their mother in danger.

"Well, dying was a wake up call. I mean, you said it yourself Sam. This is our family. Our family hunts." She gave them both a small smile. Sam looked at Dean, who had a look on his face that said, "See, it's not _all_ my fault!"

"Fine, tell us about this case." Sam said, running his finger through his long, pullable hair.

* * *

Castiel was standing in a parking lot next to Crowley. This was the last thing the angel had expected, the last thing he'd wanted. He never thought he'd run into the ex-King of Hell in Cleveland. Crowley stopped him in the hotel lobby when Castiel had finished interviewing a friend of Lucifer's possible vessel. Crowley was still making fun of him for using Beyonce as his alias. Beyonce was a famous singer. He was just trying to do things as he'd learned them from the boys, from Dean.

There was something off about the way Crowley was acting. The demon seemed like he was hiding something. Well, it's not like that's too unusual.

"What are the odds, Cassie? Fate brought us together!" Crowley seemed a tad too excited.

"Not interested." Castiel didn't even bother to looked at Crowley.

"Why not? It's been months, I mean months, since we last tried to kill each other. We've both got very, very good reasons to want Lucifer dead. Besides... While you were grabbing with Vince's second fiddle, I was ransacking Vince's room. Found these." Crowley forced the truck's door shut and then showed Castiel the stack of postcards he was holding. "They're from his lovely sister, Wendy."

* * *

Vince wasn't as his sister's, but he had been. She told Agent Angel and Agent Demon that they should look in Vince's cabin. Wendy had also mentioned him having a 'red-headed groupie'. Castiel became furious after hearing this. He should've known.

"I should have know there was something you weren't telling me!" The angel growled

"So, Mother and I had an unfortunate, if not rather embarrassing run-in with Lucifer."

"Wow, I thought your motivation was ambition and revenge, but now I know you just want to save your mother." Castiel's voice took on a mocking tone.

"It's not about saving that Ginger Whore. Lucifer has made off with a colossally powerful witch, who by the way, is the only person alive who can slam him back in the cage. He will either kill her, control her, or she will offer her services to the biggest bad in town in order to save her neck, like she always does. Do any of those sound like particularly good outcomes to you?"

Castiel stopped himself from admitting how attractive the thought of Rowena dying was to him. "Let's go find this cabin." Castiel said, sighing to himself.

* * *

Mary sat alone in a motel room in Minnesota. She had been right, there was a case. She absentmindedly touched the handprint on her arm. Her boys were convinced that the children were the ones responsible for the deaths and were salting and burning their bodies. Something wasn't sitting right with Mary. The boy who'd touched her had seemed scared. He didn't want to hurt her. Mary stood up and reached for her phone.

* * *

When the duo got to Vince's cabin, they didn't find Lucifer, but they did find Rowena. Rowena sat in a chair, drinking tea. Crowley felt a little relieved that his mother was alright. He vowed never to share how he felt with anyone, ever.

"Where is Lucifer?" Castiel questioned Rowena.

"Gone. I sent him far, far away." She responded, then took a sip of her tea.

"Where did you send him? We need to know so we can lock him back up!" Castiel was getting impatient.

"I haven't a clue. Until Crowley forced me to get back into the game, I tried to forget about Lucifer. I loathe him, and I loathe that I had any part of letting him out of that pit he belongs in."

If you feel so awful, does that mean you'll help us find him?" Crowley asked.

"Good god no. That whole FBI pantsuit look? Not my hex bag. But if you get Lucifer cornered and find yourself in need..." Rowena paused for a moment before finishing. "I'm there."

* * *

The boys were both surprised at how good their mother was at hunting. They'd been so convinced that the hunt was as simple as could be, but really it was more than that. Thankfully, Mary had followed her gut or else they would have had a much larger problem on their hands.

"Sorry if me and Sam hijacked or sidelined you in anyway. You kicked ass by the way." Dean said once he and his mother were alone in the bunker.

Mary blinked in surprise. "I kicked ass? You saved me, I-" She said before Dean cut her off.

"Yeah, but you were right. You know, those kids were innocent." He looked at his mother. Mary looked haunted, like something was bothering her deeply. "Hey, at least we're home now."

"No." Mary looked down, her eyes filled with sadness. "I'm not. I miss John. I miss my boys."

"We're right here, Mom." Sam said as he walked up the steps into the library.

"I know. In my head. But I'm still mourning them as I knew them. My baby Sam. My little boy Dean. Just feels like yesterday, we were together in heaven, and now... I'm here, and John is gone, and they're gone. And every moment I spend with you reminds me of every moment I lost with them." Mary looked back and forth between her boys. How could she make them understand what was going on in her head? "And I thought hunting, working, would clear my head." She continued.

"Mom... W-what are you trying to say?" Sam asked. He didn't really need to ask. He already knew what she was about to say.

"I have to go." Her voice was shaking. Dean looked away, not wanting to look at her again. Sam glanced at Dean, he had never seen his older brother look so broken, not even after everything they'd been through.

"I'm so, so sorry. I just need a little time." It killed her inside to see her boys looking so hurt, but she had to go. She took a few steps towards Dean and he moved back, trying to keep distance between them. She turned away from him, grabbing John's journal off the table next to her. She walked over to Sam.

"I love you." She said to Sam and hugged him tight. She stepped back and looked back at Dean. "I love you both." And then she was gone.


	4. Stigmata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally typed "Ended up in the Cafe with Lucifer" on my rough draft so now I'm totally writing a cafe scene.

* * *

The Winchester boys didn't talk about it, but they both felt the pain of their mother's abandonment. Dean felt it more than Sam. He barely left his room except for beer. After a few days of sulking around, Dean found them a case.

A social worker had died of stigmata wounds in Mason City, Iowa. The boys had vastly different ideas about what was going on. Sam thought it was the vengeful spirit of Magda, the Petersons' daughter, who they'd allowed to die. Dean on the other hand, thought it was the Wiccan, Beth, who'd worked with the first victim, Olivia. Sam stayed back on the Petersons' farm to snoop around while Dean went to confront Beth.

* * *

As Dean walked down the hall to Beth's new office, he heard her voice followed by another. The second voice sounded female too. Dean moved close to the door, flattened himself against the wall, and peaked in. All he could see was the woman from behind. She was short and had her black hair wrapped neatly in a tight bun. Dean noted that her butt looked great in the pants of her suit.

"You know, this is the second time today the FBI has showed up asking about Olivia." Dean heard Beth tell the woman. "What happened to the other agents?"

"What other agents?"

"There were two men who came earlier today. I can't recall their names." The Wiccan ran her fingers through her own hair as she tried to remember their names.

"I see, probably just a screw up at headquarters." The woman's voice was soft and sweet.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" Beth questioned. She wasn't dumb, this was a little suspicious.

"I just got into town an hour ago. I know you already talked about this case with other agents, but how about you just repeat what you told them to me." Dean chose that moment to come out of the shadows.

"Agent!" Beth's face lit up when she saw him. The woman turned around calmly and started to smirk when their eyes met. She had already pegged him a hunter, just as he'd just pegged her.

"Hello." The female hunter extended a hand for Dean to shake. He took it. Her hands were small and soft. "Agent Dahlia. You are?"

"Monty, Agent Monty." Dean responded. He was impressed at how well this hunter was able to improvise. "Headquarters messed up again. My partner and I already have this case under control." The woman nodded respectfully.

"I guess I'll leave you to it. Nice meeting you." The woman nodded at both of them and started to leave.

"Agent Dahlia." The hunter turned to look at him. Her eyes were bright green. "You should wait outside so we can get this all sorted out." The woman nodded and then left.

"What are you doing back here, Agent?" Beth asked once the other woman had left.

"Just wanted to check on you. I'm curious, what did Agent Dahlia say?"

"Nothing really, she said she was here about Olivia too. She had only been here a few minutes before you showed up." Dean nodded, accepting her response.

Dean and Beth talked for a few minutes and Dean slowly began to realize that Beth wasn't responsible for all of the deaths. He tucked his gun into the back of his jeans. By the time he got outside, the other hunter was gone.

* * *

Sam sat in the ambulance next to Magda, the Petersons' supposedly dead daughter. The family had kept her locked up just because she was psychic and it made Sam sick. He turned his head slightly to look at her. Magda was staring at the ground and Sam understood the pain she felt. He had once been all alone too.

"Magda, I-I know it doesn't feel like it now, but... You're gonna be alright. You can do this. You will do this." Sam heard the roar of the impala coming up to the scene. "Just remember, that power... It doesn't control you. You control it."

At first, Sam thought that she hadn't heard him but then he heard her whisper, "I know." Magda looked at him and gave him a small, sad smile. She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around him. They sat like that until Dean came over. Dean was about to ask what _really_ happened but Beth called him over.

"If you ever need anything, Magda, call me, okay? I'll be there. I have to go. My brother and I need to leave before they start asking questions." Magda nodded, understanding what he meant and Sam went to find Dean.

"Do you think we made the right call back there." Dean asked when he and Sam go to the Impala. On the walk to the Impala, Sam explained what had happened. Sam hesitated before he answered. He knew how his brother felt about psychics.

"I don't know, I think so. She deserves a second chance, she didn't know what she was doing. What did Beth want?"

"She gave me her number. Personal number." Dean smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but Sam could tell he wasn't really interested.

"You were gonna shoot her." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Awkward, right? Dean opened the door of the Impala and sat down in the driver's seat. Sam took his usual place in the passenger's seat. "When I went to see Beth earlier, to ya know, kill her, there was another hunter there. Some chick."

"Really? Huh." Sam started to get a funny feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah, but she left before I could figure out who she was."

"What'd she look like?"

"Why? You interested?" Dean smirked and then Sam rolled his eyes. "She was short, black hair, really green eyes. Sound familiar?"

"No." That didn't sound like any hunter either of them could remember.

* * *

When they got back to the bunker, Dean grabbed a beer and went to his room. Sam sat all alone in the library. He couldn't help but think back to what happened in the basement with Magda.

_Sam sat on the dirty floor of the basement, bound just like Magda. She was singing before he'd interrupted her. The girl believed she was the Devil._

_"Magda... You're not the Devil. You're just psychic. There are others out there like you, like- like me. I have powers too. I'd get these visions sometimes and I could move things with my mind." Magda looked surprised at what Sam was telling her._

_"You can do that?"_

_"Well, no. Not anymore, I don't think. But it didn't make me the Devil, it just made me who I am."_

Sam blinked away the memory. In all honesty, Sam hadn't even tried to use his powers since before he'd ended up in the cage with Lucifer. When he was soulless, he thought it made him more like the monsters he was hunting. After that, he didn't try because he knew how Dean felt about it.

He looked around the library, making sure nobody was around and then turned his attention to a book on the center of the table. He focused on it. For a moment, nothing happened and Sam felt his nose beginning to bleed. The book began to move and Sam shot out of his chair, knocking it over and stumbling away from the table. He still had powers.

Before he could let the panic take over his entire body, his phone rang. He wiped his nose and yanked it out of his pocket. It was Cas.

"Sam, Crowley and I found out who Lucifer's vessel is. It's Vince Vincente. Before we could apprehend him, Rowena sent him to the bottom of the Ocean." Castiel was talking faster than normal.

"Crowley? How did you end up with him?" Sam asked and then heard a second muffled voice.

"No. Crowley, stop it. Fine, I'll put it on speaker, just knock it off."

"Hey, Moose. Cassy and I ran into each other at a hotel." Crowley said.

"Okay, but how did Rowena get invol-" Sam started to ask but Crowley cut him off.

"Mother was taken hostage by the Devil."

"Because you two tried to take on Lucifer by yourselves, what did you think was going to happen?" Castiel growled. "Look, Sam, I was just calling to let you know that I what vessel he is using and I'm on his trail."

"We. We are on his trail." Crowley corrected the angel.

"Quiet. I'll call you if there are anymore developments." Castiel sighed loudly and then hung up before Sam or Crowley could say anything else. Sam wondered why Castiel hadn't called Dean like he normally did. He put his phone back in his pocket, pushed the thoughts of his powers to the back of his mind and then made his way to Dean's room.

"Dean." Sam called through the closed door. "Cas just called." Sam heard a crash and then Dean opened his door.

"What happened?"

"Well, he and Crowley have teamed up to find Lucifer. Looks like the Devil is in Vince Vincente and is also at the bottom of the ocean. Thanks to Rowena." Sam told him. Dean nodded.

"Him and Crowley? Really?" Dean sounded skeptical and Sam thought he could detect a hint of jealousy. Why on Earth would his brother be jealous? Sam wondered to himself.

"Yup, an angel and a demon working together to put the Devil in jail." Sam smiled to himself. "Hey, how come Cas didn't call you like he usually does?"

"I don't know, Sammy. I'm gonna hit the hay. Night." Then Dean shut his door. Dean was wondering the same thing. He grabbed his phone off his nightstand. He shot Castiel a message.

**Dean: Heard you teamed up with Crowley. Is everything okay? Sam and I could help you instead.**

Then Dean texted Mary.

**Dean: Hey, Mom. Just wanted to check up on you. Are you working a case?**

Mary texted back a couple minutes later. She would never admit it but she actually hated texting. She wasn't used to it, so it took her forever to send one text.

**Mary: I'm doing okay. I'm in North Dakota on a werewolf case. I'm about to turn in for the night. I love you.**

**Dean: Love you too. Good night.**

Dean smiled at his phone, he was so glad his mother was alive again but yet it still made him sad. Dean waited almost an hour for Castiel to text back. When his phone went off, Dean nearly knocked his lamp off his nightstand reaching for his phone.

**Castiel: Everything is fine. No, I can work with Crowley.**

**Dean: Okay. Cas, we need to talk. I want you to talk to me.**

**Castiel: I already tried, Dean.**

**Dean: Please.**

Castiel didn't text back after that. Instead, he appeared in Dean's room.


	5. Phone Calls and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was without a computer but now I will be posting more often again! Thanks for reading!

Castiel didn't text back but he did appear at the foot of Dean's bed.

"Cas! I didn't know you got your mojo back." Dean spoke as he sat up.

"Barely. It takes a lot more effort now and unfortunately, is very tiring." Dean could see just how tiring it was. The angel was swaying slightly on his feet and looked as if he was about to pass out. Dean swung his feet off the bed and stood up, placing the palm of his hand on Castiel's lower back, gently leading him to the bed, allowing him to sit down. Dean then sat next to Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel said after a few moments, "I would like to apologize for what has happened. It was not right of me to do that." "It's okay-" Castiel didn't let Dean finish his thought. "No, it's not. I thought it was what I was supposed to do during the end of the world, do what I've always wanted to do, confess my feelings, but I've made things awkward between us and I've made you uncomfortable." "

Cas, you didn't make me uncomfortable. I was just surprised, that's all, I didn't ever expect you to kiss me, or to tell me you loved me. And after, I didn't believe you meant it. I mean, I-I, I-I'm, I love you, Cas. I really do." Dean looked in Castiel's eyes as he spoke. The angel's sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the words the Hunter was saying. "I just never told you because, you know, I never thought I was like that, and you're an angel. I didn't think you'd want me."

"Oh, Dean, I do want you. I always have, ever since I pulled you from hell. There is something special about you, there always has been." Dean smiled at his angel's words and cupped his face.

"Cas, thank you. I never really thanked you, I just stabbed you. Thank you for saving me." With that said, the Hunter pressed his lips to the angel's. Castiel's lips were soft and tasted like honey. Their kiss was cut short for it was interrupted by Castiel's phone.

"It's Crowley, I must go."

"Okay. Uh, let's not tell anybody yet okay? I need time to figure out how to tell Sam."

"Of course, Dean." They kissed once more and then the angel disappeared.

* * *

 

The boys were now on their way to visit Jody Mills and hopefully the girls after a hunt in Brookings. Dean was in the driver's seat, humming to a Metallica song he was blasting, while Sam was looking at the news on his phone. The impala was just entering a small town called Valley Springs when a feeling raced through Sam's body. Sam looked up from an article about a 'New and Exciting Juice Cleanse' and looked out the window. Something inside him told him that they needed to stop in this town. Sam reached over and turned down the music.

"We should stop somewhere and get something to eat." Sam knew that would get his brother to pull over. Dean smiled and nodded.

"I could go for some grub. I saw a gas station a block or so back that doubles as a diner." Dean responded excitedly, he was starving and stopping could give him a chance to sneak away and call Cass, something he hadn't been able to do for days. He missed his angel's voice.

"No." Sam shook his head. The diner felt wrong, he looked out his window more intently, searching for the right place. "There!" Sam raised his hand to point at a tiny brick bar called Valley Corner. Dean's eyes shot up.

"Since when are you so hot to trot to go into a bar?" Dean turned the steering wheel to the left, entering the old faded bar's parking lot.

"I don't know. I think I've heard of this place before." Sam shrugged. Something was pulling him here. He couldn't ignore it. At first glance there didn't seem to be anything special about this bar, or even at second glance. The boys got out of the car and walked in. Dean led the way to the bar counter instead of a table and took a seat at a bar stool. Sam even didn't have a chance to sit down before he took notice of a short raven-haired bartender.

The woman was facing away from the boys pouring a drink for an older, dirty, homeless looking man. Her hair reached down to right above the middle of her back. She stood in light blue jeans, black heels, and a teal tank top. As soon as she turned around and her bright green eyes met his hazel ones, he was swept off into a memory.

_The room had faded from an old worn out bar to a motel room. The bartender was slowly walking up to him. She was putting her black hair in a ponytail. Sam felt his mouth turn up into a hateful, lustful grin. She was now just a foot away and Sam saw his arms shoot out and pull the small woman closer to him. He felt her breasts press up against his lower chest and the bartender suddenly reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him down, smashing their lips together. He felt himself start to harden and their kiss quickly turned hungry. He felt his hand reach around her waist and then slide up the back of her peach shirt and caressed her back. She smelled of vanilla and it was intoxicating. The soft feeling of her back and her scent was too much. He felt himself grab her and pull her even closer so he could lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt himself carry her towards the bed and as they fell in, he realized that he was actually falling._

Sam's memory faded away almost too quickly for his liking and he became of his surroundings once again. He was now on the floor of the bar and everyone was staring down at him. The bartender was now leaning over the counter looking at him, her eyes filled with worry mixed with something else. Dean was standing directly above him and reached a hand down to help his younger brother up. Sam could already feel his head throbbing.

"Sammy, you okay? What happened?" Dean asked Sam once he'd been pulled to a standing position. Sam ran his hands through his hair and across his face.

"I'm okay. It's nothing, Dean, I just felt a little dizzy." Sam was trying not to worry his brother. There was no telling how Dean would react if he found out Sam still had his powers _and_ was having visions. He looked at Dean and could tell Dean didn't believe him. Sam turned away from his brother and moved for a seat at the bar. Dean sat next to him. The whole-time Sam moved, the bartender didn't take her eyes off him. He looked down at her name tag, it read Lucille.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam." Lucille asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" The look in her eyes turned from worry to hurt.

"Oh, I-I heard him say it." She looked a bit taken back as she motioned to Dean.

"Sorry, I didn't mean- Yeah, I'm fine." He looked away from Lucille's eyes. There was something startlingly familiar about them. _Is she why I'm here?_ Sam asked himself. Lucille handed the boys small menus. On the menus were mostly alcoholic drinks, 2 types of burgers, fried and 3 dessert options. Before they could order, her phone went off. By how fast she pulled the phone from her apron, it was obvious she recognized the ringtone.

"I'm very sorry gentlemen, I have to take this. I'll make sure Carissa takes good care of you." Lucille winked at Sam and started to walk through the doorway behind the counter. "Hey Gar-"

The raven-haired bartender never came back and was indeed replaced by the taller blonde bartender, Carissa, as Lucille had promised. Sam looked Carissa up and down, she was definitely Dean's type but as Dean give the woman his order, he showed no signs of actually noticing her appearance. They ate their food in mostly silence except for Dean's occasional moans of pleasure from eating such greasy food.

The rest of the time they were there Sam couldn't get Lucille out of his head. _What was that_? He asked himself. _Was that that one of his memories or was he seeing her through somebody else's eyes? It had to be her, she had to be the reason he was here._

"Dean, I'm gonna see if they have any salads or at least something healthy in this grease trap." Dean didn't think anything about what Sam said, because he took it as a chance to call Castiel. In fact, Dean was so focused on calling Castiel, he didn't even notice as his brother walked to the end of the counter and pulled out a badge and showed it to Carissa.

"Hi, I'm Agent Fred Lounds. I'm with the FBI." Sam flashed his badge at the blonde woman.

"Oh really, thought your name was Sam." Carissa put the beer mug she was holding down and put her hands on her hips.

"Samuel is my middle name." He flipped open his badge again and pointed to his name on the card. Fredrick S. Lounds. The boys had started putting the first letter of their names on their cards to save them from incidents like this. "I want to ask you a few questions about your coworker Lucille."

"I don't know much about Lucille, just started workin' here last week. I know she's a Gemini and drives a Jaguar." Carissa smirked a bit when she talked about Lucille's tattoo.

"Any idea what her last name is?"

"Belloria. Here I'll write it down."

* * *

 

Dean scrolled through his contacts and found the angel's number and pressed call. It felt like an eternity before he picked up.

"Dean."

"Hey Cass, How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I had to get away from Crowley before I could answer. He has been driving me bonkers all day."

"Bonkers?" Dean chuckled.

"I heard a woman say that today, I like how it sounds. Bonkers. I asked her what it meant and she said it means the same thing as crazy. How are you, Dean?"

"It's a good word. I'm doing fine. Sam and I are at a bar. He's off looking for a salad. I don't know why he's bitching, he chose the place."

"That is odd. Perhaps there is something he isn't telling you."

"I don't think so. He hasn't been acting weird but he did faint when we got here. Oh, he's coming back now. I love you, Cass."

"I love you too, Dean." Dean hung up and put his phone down on the counter.

"Hey, who was that?" Sam inquired.

"Just Cass checking in. Did you find your salad?"

"No, I'm not really that hungry anyway." He looked to his brother's plate and noticed it was practically licked clean. "You ready?" Dean grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket and whipped off his mouth.

"Yeah, let's go."


End file.
